Cerca del cielo
by Lichi2
Summary: Historia original - Takeshi es un chico que tuvo un modo de vida acomodado todo el tiempo, pero de un dia para el otro la mala suerte atraco contra el, dejando un estrago tremendo. Que le apara, despues de todo esto..? (Séquela: ./s/11577142/1/Cerca-del-cielo-2 )
1. Prologo

**LA MALA SUERTE Y UN NUEVO DEMONIO APARECE**

En medio del sol abrazador el piensa en su traje de oso como hubiese sido su vida si sus maliciosos y desconsiderados

pades no lo hubiesen abandonado, tal vez tendria una buena vida, suspira pensando en lo ocurrido seis meses atras...

"Como era un joven consentido nunca trabajo por lo tanto vivia bajo el ala de sus padres, sin embargo ellos durante ese año

año se fueron distanciando al punto de ya no soportarse demostrandolo una noche antes de la catastrofe

-yuuta me voy a mudar con mi nuevo novio

-me alegra ya que yo minako tambien ire a vivir con mi linda amante

-esperen no pueden dejarme-acota el joven de pie

-takeshi ya eres un adulto

-tu madre tiene razon, puedes mantenerte tu solo

-pero...-aquellas palabras no le sirven de nada ya que transcurrida una semana ambos se marchan dejando a takeshi a

su suerte y buscando empleo para pagar los gastos de la logra un empleo mediocre en un minisuper con un disfraz

de oso ofreciendo caramelos a los niños que llegaban..."

Volviendo al presente piensa que hacer con su vida, estaba en eso cuando ve el feroz incendio en el lado norte de la

ciudad y se asusta ya que en esa direccion quedaba su casa, olvidando su trabajo corre a ese lugar y descubre que la

mala suerte, su enemigo, le habia jugado una nueva partida y esta vez convirtiendo en cenizas su casa,dejandolo en la

completa vecina se le acerca y se disculpa:

-masamune-san lo siento,mi gato pelucas tubo la culpa de que su casa se quemase, pero ¿por que dejo una vela encendida?

-"es cierto, anoche le pedi a kamisama que me ayudase a mejorar mi mala suerte y olvide apagar la vela,que tonto!"

Mira al gato y ve en el la risa macabra de la mala suerte.

Esta no se queda satisfecha y ese mismo dia fatal takeshi pierde su trabajo ya que habia ensuciado con tizne el disfraz.

Con los pocos yenes que le diese el jefe piensa bajo un puente mientras una intensa lluvia se dejaba caer en la ciudad.

Se levanta para ir a comprar algo de comer cuando tropieza con una lata y las pocas monedas caen al torrentoso rio:

-basta kamisama ¿que te hice para que me castigues asi? no te basta con que mis malditos padres me dejasen y ese maldito

gato acabase con mi casa ¿acaso no es suficiente para ti mi mala suerte ? dimelo

-el no te va a responder-le dice una mujer de negro a su lado

-¿quien eres tu?-le consulta asombrado

-tengo muchos nombres pero ¿ya no deseas esta vida?

-no, la odio pero ¿que puedo hacer?

-esta noche nada, sin embargo hay un mañana

-un mañana eh?,ah estoy cansado-le dice pesimista

-alla hay una caja, podras al menos refugiarte de la lluvia-le dice sonriendo

-cierto, gracias-camina hacia la caja en eso ve una antena vieja de television y al cogerla un rayo le cae encima y en

ese lugar viendo a la mujer convertirse en gato y diciendole

_**nos vemos**_

-tu...-la vida lo deja en medio de su miseria


	2. Un trabajo muy peculiar

**UN TRABAJO MUY PECULIAR**

Al despertar takeshi se encontraba recostado en un divan rojo, el cuarto en si era de ese color con cortinas negras y

muebles del mismo tono, ademas de un gran pone de pie y camina hacia el ventanal, observa y descubre con

asombro que estaba en un veinteavo piso:

-¿que esta pasando aqui?

-yo puedo responderte eso-le dice un sujeto en una esquina del cuarto

-¿cuando llegaste?-acota mas sorprendido

-te asombrarias mas si te lo cuento amigo, pero esperemos a nuestro jefe

-¿jefe?

-si a quien le pediste cambiar tu patetica y aburrida vida como humano

-...-no sabia que decirle, se sienta mientras observa a su anfitrion que era un sujeto alto, de tez clara y cabello

oscuro, con ojos penetrantes que lo despues todo el cuarto se llena de un humo olor a azufre

-llego-dice el sujeto poniendose de pie.

Takeshi descubre frente suyo a la mujer que viese bajo el puente

-eres tu-acota acercandose sin comprender lo que le estaba pasando

-bienvenido-le dice sonriendo

-¿quien eres?

-mas respeto akuma(demonio) el es el señor de los infiernos

-es el...¿diablo?-consulta

-si

-ahh-cae sentado al piso

-tranquilo take-kun, yo te explicare todo

-si-dice asustado

El diablo le explica todo sin olvidar nada,al finalizar takeshi no salia de su estupefaccion

-¿ya no soy humano?

-no

-¿me concederas la vida que merezco no?

-claro

-yupiii-se alegra

-pero no celebres tan pronto

-no entiendo

-para obtener la vida que quieres tienes que trabajar primero para mi-le acota sentandose tras un escritorio-tienes a

lo menos que hacer un contrato con una persona y convertirla en un akuma como nosotros

-entonces ahora soy un akuma ¿verdad?

-asi es genio-dice el otro sujeto

-yamamoto kun no sigas-le dice el diablo

-disculpe señor-se inclina sentandose de nuevo en silencio

-como dijese yamamoto kun ahora eres parte de mi familia y como tal tienes que seguir reglas y una de ellas es hacer

contratos en nuestra empresa

-¿tienen una empresa?

-exacto, la oficina de abogados CERCA DEL CIELO, la usamos de camuflage en el mundo mortal para adquirir nuevas almas

y tener algo de ventaja sobre kami kun(su forma de hablar les recordara a un personaje muy conocido de anime),por eso

si logras aunque sea un contrato te dare la vida que tanto anhelas take-kun

-de acuerdo acepto tus condiciones

-bien ahora sellaremos tu contrato como akuma-se le acerca y colocando su mano en su frente le manda un rayo electrico

que lo deja nokeado..De este modo la vida de este simple humano cambiaria radicalmente


	3. Un contrato problematico

**UN CONTRATO PROBLEMATICO**

Takeshi poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a su nueva existencia como akuma,sale al pasillo descubriendo el corredor y

dos oficinas, va a la de yamamoto y al entrar encuentra una estatua de el dorada en el centro de la habitacion, ademas

de un sinnumero de cuadros de personajes conocidos de la despues se abre un portal magico llegando

yamamoto:

-¿que te parece mi coleccion?,todos ellos-señala los cuadros-hicieron un contrato conmigo

-¿incluso ella?-señala una persona que no sera nombrada para no causar un conflicto social

-asi es,deberias apresurarte, recuerda que el jefe te dio un año para que consiguieras tu primer contrato amigo-le pone

el brazo alrededor del cuello

-lo se yamamoto-acota el serio sacando su brazo-solo tomo mi tiempo, eso es marcha suspirando ya que sabia que

lo que le decia yamamoto era cierto y que si no lo lograba se convertiria en un cadaver putrefacto.

En su oficina piensa coo atraer un humano, en tanto en un templo un joven de unos 17 años habla con el sacerdote a cargo:

-confie en mi fujira-sama, liberare al mundo de los akumas

-yo lo se kaoru-chan, por eso te escogi para esta mision

-hoy mismo me pondre en camino y si he de fallar mi mision espero que envie a otro para que la termine

-yo confio que tu lo haras bien hijo mio, ahora vete y suerte en tu mision

-si, muchas gracias-hace una reverencia y sale

Cuando estaba en las escaleras de salida otro onmyouji (exorcista) lo esperaba:

-asi que te han enviado a ti kaoru-chan-le dice un sujeto de unos 30 años con tono burlezco

-dejame pasar shibura-le dice serio

-ah que malo eres!, llamame por mi nombre kaoru chan, a fin de cuenta somos amigos ¿no?

-yo no soy tu amigo,permiso-se marcha

-algun dia me pagaras esto-dice shibura empuñando la mano

En CERCA DEL CIELO a takeshi se le ocurre al fin un plan para conseguir el contrato que le daria la vida que queria,

coloca en la entrada a su oficina un circulo magico de contrato demonial

-okey-dice satisfecho- ahora solo tengo que esperar, que listo soy!

kaoru ve el edificio de CERCA DEL CIELO y presiente en el la presencia de akumas y decide investigar, tomando el

ascensor prepara sus artefactos para el exorcismo y realiza una plegaria antes de abandonar el elevador en el piso

donde estaban las oficinas de masamune y yamamoto

Caminaba hacia la oficina de yamamoto pero cambia de idea y se dirige a la de contento ve la sombra bajo

la puerta y se alegra

-ahora!-dice cuando kaoru cruza la puerta

-eres mio akuma!-grita este amenazandolo con su baculo de sacerdote

-oh no un omyouji-acota asombrado takeshi, intenta detener el contarato pero este se activa

-¡que es esto? ahhhh!-grita kaoru cayendo al suelo inconciente despues de que la marca del contrato aparezca en su

pecho

-mierda-solo acota takeshi al darse cuenta del error que cometiese-cuando el jefe sepa que hice un contrato con un

omyouji me va a matar,yo solo queria mi vida facil-se queja sin saber que hacer, sin sospechar las consecuencias

que esto le traeria.


	4. Secretos y mentiras

**CAPITULO 3 SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS**

Takeshi se acerca al joven que seguia sin moverse, lo toca con un palo de escoba, en eso este reacciona y lo ataca

recibiendo dolor en su cuerpo cayendo sentado:

-¿que pasa?-dice kaoru adolorido

-ahora eres un akuma ,no pudes usar cosas de esa otra persona

-kami...ahh!-se quejaba adolorido

-mejor no sigas o sera peor

-reviertelo akuma-le dice amenazandolo con una daga y aunque era doloroso no la suelta, lo que conmueve a takeshi

-de acuerdo lo hare, ademas a mi jefe no le gustara un omyouji en sus filas

-basta de palabras y hazlo akuma

-sii-le responde

Takeshi como akuma era un principiante, le hubiese pedido ayuda a yamamoto pero no queria deberle nada asi que revisa

el libro que le diesen y lee el conjuro para revertir el contrato,al concluir:

-sientate en el sillon por favor

-nada de trucos

-tranquilo y hazlo antes de que alguien venga

-de acuerdo-kaoru se sienta y takeshi le hace una marca con su sangre luego dice el conjuro, todo iba bien, en eso

escucha un ruido desde la puerta, entoces le coloca mucha potencia al conjuro y kaoru es lanzado contra la pared:

-oh no que hice?-se le acerca preocupado-oye ¿me escuchas?-se alegra al ver que estaba comenzando a reaccionar-lo

siento aun no controlo mis poderes de akuma

-puedo preguntarte algo?-le dice el mas repuesto

-claro

-quien eres? y quien soy yo?-sus palabras dejan helado a takeshi

-esta peor que antes-se queja agachandose de su mala suerte que otra vez se reia de el

-estas bien?-le dice kaoru con una voz dulce

-si-le dice sorprendido con su nueva actitud-recuerdas al menos como te llamas?

-si..soy kaoru y tu?

-takeshi-luego lo mira notando su fragilidad-"no puedo dejarlo solo pero si el jefe se entera de seguro me manda al

panteon sin reclamar"

-pasa algo takeshi san?

-no nada kaoru chan-le sonrie-"en verdad mi mala suerte aun me persigue como fantasma"-suspira

Al final decide llevar al omyouji a su casa hasta lograr dar con algo que le devolviese la memoria perdida,salian por

la puerta de la oficina ya que, takeshi aun no controlaba bien los portales magicos cuando se topan para su desgracia

con yamamoto

-quien es el takeshi kun?

-por que te llama asi?-le consulta kaoru

-porque es un idiota-mirando a yamamoto-eso no te interesa yamamoto-le coge la mano a kaoru y por primera vez logra

abrir un portal magico a su departamento

-al menos algo que me salga bien-dice contento

-takeshi san'?

-que?

-gracias-le sonrie haciendole estremecer su corazon(para quien lea esto los siguientes capitulos son bl, si no les gusta

pueden cambiar de historia y si les gusta bienvenidos a los siguientes capitulos de esta fascinante historia).


	5. Una convivencia con consecuencias

**UNA CONVIVENCIA CON CONSECUENCIAS**

Takeshi instala a kaoru en el cuarto sobrante de su apartamento mientras solucionaba lo de su amnesia, que esperaba

que fuese mirada curioso los pocos muebles que habia y se queda observando con detenimiento uan fotografia

puesta sobre un meson,la coge curioso:

-son mis desconsiderados padres, por su causa soy un akuma ahora-acota takeshi

-¿los odias?-consulta sorprendido

-creo que no, yo tambien tuve culpa por no ser responsable cuando aun vivia y por eso asumo esta existencia que llevo

ahora esperando mi recompensa

-¿recompensa?-no lo entiende

-si, mi jefe me prometio darme la vida que siempre he querido por eso-luego lo mira-¿estas cansado?

-si-le dice refregandose los ojos

-mejor ve a dormir, ya es tarde

-mm-le señala contento yendose al cuarto.

Una hora antes en la oficina despues de que takeshi le borrase la memoria a kaoru se alegra ya que el contrato habia

desaparecido siendo el joven un simple humano...

Volvamos a la historia en si, esa noche comienza a llover con gran intensidad incluyendo pensaba en

su habitacion como recuperar la memoria de kaoru, en eso este entra con su almohadon y vestido con una camisa ancha de

takeshi

-¿takeshi san puedo dormir contigo esta noche?..es que no me gustan los relampagos-le dice a su lado asustado

-no lo se-le responde nervioso, de repente cae un rayo cerca y kaoru muy asustado salta a la cama abrazando a takeshi

-tengo miedo-decia con los ojos llorosos sin dejar de abrazarlo

-kaoru...yo-decia muy nervioso takeshi-de acuerdo puedes dormir aqui hoy

-¿en serio?-le dice contento

A la mañana siguiente takeshi va al trabajo con ojeras porque no pudo dormir en su divan tratando de

descansar cuando llega yamamoto en un circulo magico asustandolo

-por poco y me muero de nuevo tonto-le dice enojado

-ahora pondremos tu y yo las cosas en claro takeshi kun

-deja de llamarme asi, es molestoso

-olvida eso, ese sujeto que sacaste ayer de la oficina ¿quien diablos es?, es un omyouji ¿verdad?

-¿un omyouji aqui yamamoto?, ja ja ja que risa-le responde fingiendo,pero estaba preocupado ya que yamamoto era un

sujeto dificil de engañar-solo era ...un antiguo amigo de cuando vivia,supo donde trabajaba y vino a verme,eso es

todo yamamoto

-¿hiciste el contrato con el no?

-pues...se me olvido, que tonto ¿no?, ahora sal que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y de seguro hoy logro hacer un

contrato

-okey pero te estare vigilando-se desvanece mientras takeshi respira aliviado por ahora

Durante las siguientes tres semanas takeshi practica con kaoru distintos conjuros pero ninguno le da resultados, cuando

finaliza uno sin exito:

-vamos a comer takeshi san, mañana sera otro dia

-supongo-asi comen lo preparado por el joven-esta estupendo kaoru chan

-gracias-dice apenado

-ah por fin he dejado de comer la basofia que preparaba-dice emocionado

-pronto volveras a ella no-le dice triste-ya que tu deseas que me vaya

-kaoru chan, entiende tu eres un omyouji sin memoria y yo un akuma

-lo se...yo..yo..te quiero-lo abraza y lo besa n los labios, aquello deja sin palabras a takeshi, se hubiese resistido

pero no podia luchar mas y se deja envolver por sus sentimientos

De esa manera este amor prohibido se consume en las sabanas del cuarto de takeshi, esperando a no ser destruido por los

hilos trazados por el destino.


	6. Secretos ocultos

**SECRETOS OCULTOS**

La relacion entre takeshi y kaoru ea un secreto para la oficina CERCA DEL CIELO, nadie alli debia saber sobre ellos

porque seria la muerte de kaoru y el destierro de takeshi y eso el mismo takeshi lo sabia.

Al salir a trabajar habla con kaoru:

-no le abras a nadie y no contestes el telefono

-como digas takeshi-san, me portare bien

-si haces lo que te pedi, te prometo que uno de estos dias te llevare a pasear por la ciudad ,imcluso ir al cine juntos,

ahora me voy, nos vemos

-si-le sonrie muy contento con la idea

Al llegar a la oficina lo esperaba yamamoto sentado en su escritorio lo que lo molesta bastante

-¿que buscas de nuevo aqui?

-curiosidad, eso es todo-acota con una sonrisa molestosa

-vete no estoy para tus juegos tontos

-¿sabes?, me estaba preguntando ¿por que ultimamente estas tan animado si sabes que dentro de nueves meses te vas a

convertir en polvo estas como si nada, ¿paso algo interesante take kun?-se le acerca buscando la verdad

-no oculto nada-le esquiva la vista temeroso de delatarse con los ojos- ahora sal o te saco yamamoto

-okey,okey, como digas pero volvere-se desvanece alzando la mano

Takeshi exhausto se sienta y piensa:

-"no puedo seguir asi, tarde o temprano yamamoto sabra de kaoru chan, podriamos huir lejos pero el de abajo nos

atraparia de seguro..¿que hare?,aunqu pudiese deshacerme de kaoru chan estoy seguro de que no lo hare porque debo

reconocerlo yo lo quiero"-luego se revuelca en el suelo-¡rayossss!

Cuando vuelve al departamento se topa con yamamoto esperandolo en el sofa

-¡hola!-lo saluda alzando la mano

-¿que haces tu aqui?-le consulta nervioso mirando a su alrededor buscando a kaoru

-vine a visitar a mi copañero de trabajo, ¿que te sucede? estas algo blancuzco

-no me pasa nada, ahora vete, no quiero hablar contigo

-¿por que eres asi conmigo?-le dice acercandose a el mientras kaoru los mira oculto en un armario de la sala,Takeshi

se da cuenta que seria una proeza sacar a yamamoto de su departamento sin descubrir a kaoru.


	7. La caida de un angel

Dias antes de que yamamoto descubriee a kaoru le paso algo que no esperaba, pero antes de eso nos remontaremos a su

pasado y porque llego a convertirse en un akuma de CERCA DEL CIELO.

"Volviendo a cuando era humano, su vida tornaba alrededor de su trabajo como abogado, que ironia que ahora era lo mismo.

Se abocaba a trabajar lo que le trajo conflictos y tambien el distanciamiento con su esposa, incluso una noche llega a su

apartamento se topa con una mesa arreglada para un evento y a su esposa vestida elegantemente

-¿que es esto?-consulta desconcertado

-lo olvidaste ¿verdad tsuna san?-le dice triste

-¿olvidar que momo?

-hoy cumplimos cuatro años de casado, parece que tu trabajo es mas importante que yo

-lo siento...yo

-olvidalo, hoy ire a dormir con mis padres-se marcha y el ve las lagrimas reflejadas en su rostro sintiendose culpable

Pasado un par de dias decide tomarse la tarde libre y llevarla a cenar, cuando va a buscarla la encuentra en la cama

teniendo sexo con su estilista, la ira se apodera de el, ve en la ventana a un gato negro que lo insta a acabar con

su traicion y poseido por esa idea esa misma tarde termina con sus vidas, luego camina sin rumbo fijo y llega hasta

un puente y se lanza al estaba vivo pero le quedaba poco, en eso se le coloca a su lado la misma mujer que

veria mucho tiempo despues a takeshi, la cual acariciando su cabello ensangrentado le dice

-¿quieres una vida mejor de la que tenias?

-si, una donde ninguna mujer me lastime de nuevo

-yo puedo dartela si aceptas trabajar para mi yamamoto tsuna

-si..me la das..a..cep..to

-contrato hecho

De ese modo yamamoto se convierte en un akuma y forma parte de CERCA DEL despues conoce a takeshi y se

interesa por el sentimentalmente.."

Volviendo al presente caminando por un puente de regreso de casa de takeshi y de descubrir a kaoru alli se detiene:

-aqui fue donde todo empezo de nuevo para mi, que recuerdos-en eso de repente ve una luz desde el cielo que caia en

picada al lago-¿sera una estrella fugaz o tal vez un metorito?

El objeto impacta estripitosamente en el agua ,luego ve yamamoto anonadado a un humano pataleando para no

hundirse

-auxiliooo!-gritaba el tratando de mantenerse a flote

-que demonios pasa aqui?-se decia yamamoto, en eso ve como desaparece en el agua y sin darse cuenta estaba nadando

hacia el para salvarle la sacarlo del agua y ponerlo a salvo en la orilla

-oye ¿estas bien?-le decia tocando su hombro, en eso esa persona se voltea enseñando un par de alas-ehh!

-quien..eres tu?-consulta el sujeto sentandose-su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos dorados y largos,sus ojos

eran color cielo intenso que dejan sin palabras a yamamoto

-un..angel-solo articula

-si-dice el sonriendo como si nada-gracias por salvarme

-¿por que caias?-consulta curioso

-porque intente imitar a un halcon y perdi el control,que torpe seguro kamisama dono me va a regañar-se levanta pero cae

de rodillas

-¿que te sucede?

-es mi ala, creo que me la lastime-se toca el ala derecha

-dejame verla-acota yamamoto, el mismo no entendia porque era amable con ese tenshi(angel).Al terminar acota-esta rota

no podras volar con ella

-dios ,que hare ahora-se pone triste

-puedes venir a mi casa hasta que tu ala sane-dice avergonzado

-¿puedo?-indica emocionado

-s-si-indica mas nervioso

-gracias, me llamo zeo, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-soy yamamoto tsuna

-bien, muchas gracias por acogerme en tu casa tsuna san-le hace un saludo cordial que estremece su duro corazon

Ya en el departamento yamamoto le enseña su cuarto y piensa

-"no puedo recriminar a takeshi,si soy igual que el,aunque entre zeo y yo no sucedera nada ambos ocultamos a un enemigo"

-¿en que piensas tsuna san?

-nada, si tienes hambre en el congelador hay comida, ahora me voy y no hagas nada para que alguien del edificio te

vea

-si-le sonrie

En la oficina takeshi estaba preocupado por lo que podia hacer yamamoto y lo busca en su oficina, este aparece minutos

despues y le acota sentandose en su escritorio

-no te preocupes no te delatare con el jefe

-¿que quieres a cambio?-le pregunta desconfiado

-nada ahora vete tengo trabajo por hacer

-te estare observando

-okey,okey-le dice alzando la takeshi se siente aliviado pero a la vez confundido con la actitud de yamamoto

mientras este se recuesta sobre la mesa de su escritorio

-¿que hare?


	8. Una amenaza latente

Kaoru descansaba en el cuarto de takeshi, en eso recuerda su pasado en el templo omyouji...

"Siendo un niño de nueves años llega a ese templo llamado HIKARI NO KAMI debido a que sus poderes omyouji despertaran a

temprana edad y no era capaz de controlarlo. En dicho templo se encontraba shibura sota, un joven aprendiz de 12 años.

Este se sentia el centro de alli por sus poderes omyouji, sin embargo con la llegada de kaoru, paso a segundo plano lo

que provoco un resentimiento de el hacia el niño

-aqui el que da las ordenes soy yo, asi que debes llamarme senpai(superior) ¿entendido mocoso?

-si-dice temeroso

Con el transcurso de los años kaoru aprendio a enfrentar a shibura al punto de superarlo en varios enfrentamientos.

Una noche aparece en el templo un akuma que los ataca y shibura es el primero en aparecer, lo ataca pero el akuma era

fuerte y lo deja tendido, hubiese sido su fin sino es por la intervencion de kaoru que con solo un conjuro elimina al

akuma

-¿estas bien?-le consulta ofreciendo su mano para que se levante

-no debiste ayudarme, ya lo tenia controlado chibi tan(enanito)

-no me llames enano!-se enoja kaoru electrocutandolo con su baculo para luego irse echando chispas

-es peor que ese akuma-solo dice shibura en el piso

Otro dia caminando por el templo shibura se detiene cerca de una puerta corrediza al escuchar las voces de kaoru y

el sensei(maestro) del templo

-kaoru chan eres uno de mis mejores dicipulos

-se lo agradezco maestro, digame ¿de que se trata la mision?

-el señor de los infiernos ha colocado un centro en la ciudad para reclutar nuevos akumas entre los humanos y camuflado

como una oficina de abogados insultando ademas a nuestro gran kamisama con el nombre de ese lugar

-¿como se llama mestro?

-cerca del cielo

-no puede ser, que insulto-dice enojado

-asi es por eso iras y los castigaras kaoru chan

-lo hare, se lo juro.

Cuando se iba shibura se esconde para no ser descubierto

-algun dia me la pagaras-se decia shibura oculto tras un pilar..."

Volviendo al presente ahora era la oportunidad para shibura, mas con la desaparicion de kaoru, analiza primero el

edificio CERCA DEL CIELO y planea la forma de darles el golpe definitivo

-esta vez yo sere el heroe y no tu kaoru

En el departamento de takeshi kaoru despierta sobresaltado, takeshi al verlo agitado

-tuviste una pesadilla no?

-si pero ya estoy bien

-si te preocupa yamamoto, el no dira nada

-me alegra-luego lo abraza pensando-"ojala las cosas entre takeshi san y yo no cambien"

Pero kaoru no sospechaba la tormenta que se les avecinaba


	9. Un angel perdido

Zeo como le prometiese a yamamoto se queda en el departamento sin hacer ruido, en eso ve entrar a una persona, asustado

se esconde en el balcon, este era bastante estrecho y pierde el equilibrio, para su suerte cae dentro de un camion que

llevaba bolsas de ropa.

El vehiculo se detiene en un semaforo,zeo aprovecha esto y se baja topandose con calles que desconocia

-¿donde estoy?-decia lamentandose, trata de buscar el camino de regreso al departamento pero se pierde mas llegando

a Akihabara(es un lugar concurrido de tokyo para los fanaticos de los mangas y anime).Ve a muchas personas y camina

buscando a yamamoto o alguna pista para poder jovenes lo ven y les llama la atencion su atuendo acercandose

a el:

-super tu cosplay amigo, las alas parecen de verdad

-sii-dice el otro a punto de tocarlas pero zeo se separa enojado

-son reales-dice tajante-y una esta herida por eso no puedo volar

-este loco cree que es un tenshi touya-dice uno sonriento

-seguro se metio mucho en su personaje o se salio de un manicomio yuuta, mejor nos vamos-se alejan mientras zeo no

comprendia su actitud

A parte yamamoto por alguna extraña razon va a Akihabara en busca de nuevas almas

-los okatus(fans del anime, manga y doujinshi japones) son faciles para convencer y hacer un contrato demoniaco asi

ire a un paso mas de takeshi-se va caminando contento

-por otra parte de Akihabara zeo se detiene en una tienda, se sorprende con las figuras y se detiene al ver los mangas

en eso coge un doujinshi(historias relacionadas con parejas de anime conocidos) y queda serio sin palabras al ver uno

yaoi(pareja entre hombres)

-"que es esto"-piensa

-no lo veas-le dice serio yamamoto que lo viese alli

-tsuna san yo-agacha la cabeza apenado-dije que no saldria de tu departamento sin embargo...yo-sus ojos se llenan de

lagrimas-rompi mi promesa lo siento!

Aquella situacion llama la atencion de todos, yamamoto apenado le coge la mano a zeo y se lo lleva de alli

Ya en un lugar apartado de las personas

-no llores, no estoy enojado contigo pero ¿por que te saliste zeo?

-porque vino alguien a tu departamento, quise ocultarme en el balcon pero como es estrecho cai en un cosa con ruedas

y termine en ese lugar extraño, en verdad lo siento mucho tsuna san

-olvidalo, ademas la culpa es mia

-¿tuya?

-si, hoy venian a limpiar mi departamento y me olvide de avisarte zeo, lo bueno es que ya di contigo y podremos

volver juntos

-mmm-le dice contento secandose las lagrimas

Ya a salvo durante la cena zeo le consulta a yamamoto

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿que cosa?

-existe...pues ¿ese tipo de parejas que vi en ese libro extraño?

-p-por que esa pregunta ahora?-le dice apenado

-por curiosidad,¿existen tsuna san?

-si..si existen

-¿conoces alguna?

-pues-en eso piensa-"conozco una"-luego rie como loco desconcertando a zeo

En tanto en su depa takeshi estornuda pensando mientras ve a kaoru durmiendo a su lado

-"alguien debe estar hablando de mi".A parte shibura observa placentero como el edificio cerca del cielo era

consumido por un voraz incendio.


	10. Un encuentro celestial

Takeshi no confiaba en la nueva actitud de yamamoto y decide vigilarlo...Esto sucede un dia antes de que la oficina

cerca del cielo fuese incendiada.

Volviendo al presente takeshi logra obtener la direccion de yamamoto y va hasta su este le dice a zeo

antes de marcharse en un portal magico

-escondete en tu cuarto cuando salga

-okey,estare ejercitando mis alas

-ten cuidado, aun no sanas del todo

-pero tsuna san no deseo seguir siendo una molestia para ti

-no lo eres-le dice en voz baja

-¿que?

-nos vemos-solo acota en el corredor estaba takeshi, iba a tocar la puerta pero piensa mejor

y al final decide entrar usando un portal magico

En su cuarto zeo estaba moviendo las alas cuando siente dolor parando va a la cocina en busca de zumo(jugo neptar)

y ya estando alli se topa con takeshi asustandose

-rayos-decia oculto bajo la mesa

takeshi agachandose mueve el mantel y lo mira analizando su cuerpo descubriendo asombrado sus alas

-eres un angel ¿verdad?

-si pero no delate a tsuna san por favor-le suplica asustado saliendo

-no lo hare porque yo tambien oculto a alguien prohibido-le explica

-un tenshi?

-no, un omyouji

-vaya-se sienta-tsuna san es una buena persona a pesar de ser un akuma

-bueno..si-le sonrie pensando-"si supiera , pero es extraño que yamamoto ayude a un tenshi, a lo mejor lo juzgo

mal"

-etto..¿como se llama?

-disculpa soy masamune takeshi, mucho gusto

-zeo, en el cielo no existen los segundos nombres

-no es un nombre masamune, es el apellido que me dio mi padre zeo

-ah, que interesante

-¿tu no recuerdas cual era tu apellido?

-no, solo se que me llamo zeo y que soy un tenshi con el ala rota-se pone triste

-vamos, ahora eres feliz aqui ¿no?

-si lo soy porque tsuna san esta conmigo

-dime ¿lo quieres?

-si incluso-se pone colorado-lo quiero de manera prohibida

-ya entiendo, bien me voy,no le digas a yamamoto sobre nuestro encuentro ¿si?

-de acuerdo y gracias por guardar nuestro secreto

De ese modo takeshi se va en un portal magico mientras zeo se siente aliviado

En la oficina yamamoto nota la mirada de takeshi sobre el lo que lo incomoda, burlezco le dice

-¿acaso te enamoraste de mi take kun?

-imposible-dice serio yendose lo que deja confundido a yamamoto.


	11. Nace un Arcangel

En su departamento takeshi se levanta y va a la terraza a ver la luna y tambien a pensar sobre lo que les ocurria

a el y a yamamoto,ademas de que pronto su contrato acabaria, en eso ve las llamas y reconoce de donde provenian.

Preocupado entra y se viste, kaoru despierta cuando mueve la lampara de noche takeshi

-¿que sucede takeshi san?

-hay un incendio en mi trabajo

-oh no-se levanta asustado

-ire a ver que sucede

-ire contigo-le pide preocupado

-no puede ser peligroso kaoru chan

-por favor dejame acompañarte

-de acuerdo pero no te apartes de mi lado

-si

A parte yamamoto llega al lugar a traves de un portal acompañado tambien por zeo

-no estorbes-le dice serio

-no lo hare ,sere un buen tenshi-le sonrie

-esto no es un juego zeo

-disculpa tsuna san

-vaya,vaya-acota shibura poniendose junto a zeo sin que yamamoto lo viese amenazandolo con una daga en su cuello-un

tenshi de kamisama(dios) aliado de un sucio akuma

-deja a zeo-le dice enojado

-¿sabes? me he preguntado siempre ¿que pasara si un tenshi pierde sus alas?-lo amenaza agarrando las alas de zeo con

fuerza causandole dolor

-ahh-grita zeo

-no lo hagas!-le pide yamamoto

-ah no lo resisto, quiero saber..¿tu no akuma?-le dice como loco y frente a los ojos de terrror de yamamoto el

omyouji le arranca ambas alas a zeo quien cae sin hacer movimiento alguno

-zeooooo!-grita lleno de ira yamamoto convirtiendose en un demonio para arrematar en su contra pero shibura era fuerte

y contrae su ataque con otro que lo hiere en el vientre botando gran cantidad de sangre,siendo humano otra vez

-vaya no me diste mucha pelea no?-le dice shibura en eso siente la presencia de otro portal magico-vienen mas nos vemos

akuma-se esconde para ver de quien se trataba y se alegra al ver a kaoru con un akuma-tu tambien no?

-Yamamoto-dice takeshi al verlo tendido en un charco de sangre, lo voltea-¿estas bien yamamoto?

-que risa me das, claro que estoy echo polvo tonto, lo bueno arg arg(toce sangre) soy un akuma y ya estoy muerto,estas

heridas sanaran pronto y..-en eso recuerda al tenshi-oh no zeo

Lo busca con la mirada y ve a kaoru ayudandolo, se les acerca y agachado junto a kaoru

-como esta?

-como perdio sus alas el va a..-dice kaoru pero se queda callado

-¿que le pasara omyouji? habla-le exige enojado agarrandolo de la camisa

-calmate yamamoto-le dice takeshi separandolos

-voy a...morir-le dice zeo abriendo los ojos-sin..mis alas ya no..puedo seguir aqui...contigo tsuna san...sere solo

polvo de estrellas

-no es cierto, no puedes morir no ahora que te necesito-le dice emocionado

-tsuna..san-cierra los ojos y yamamoto ve como poco a poco el cuerpo de zeo se iba convirtiendo en polvo

-no te dejare, no lo hare-le dice yamamoto entonces dice las palabras para crear un circulo de contrato y posa sus

labios en los del tenshi creandose una luz que ciega a takeshi, kaoru y shibura que observa todo sorprendido, al

disiparse la luz se topan con yamamoto junto a un joven de cabellos, ojos y alas negras como la noche

-es un...arcangel-dice shibura sin salir de su asombro.


	12. Un enemigo doloroso

Takeshi y kaoru aun no salian de su asombro al ver frente a ellos al arcangel en que se habia convertido

a su lado le habla ya que, desde su conversion estaba en silencio

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si..ya no podre volver al cielo-dice conmocionado

-lo siento, fue la unica forma que encontre para salvarte zeo

-¿sabes tsuna san?, ahora no podras librarte de mi porque soy un akuma como tu ¿no?-le sonrie contento

-asi parece-acota apenado en eso ve que takeshi le sonrie-¿tu que miras tonto?

-nada-luego se pone serio y le consulta-¿quien hizo esto?

-un omyouji como tu amigo-acota yamamoto

-no digas eso tsuna san, este chico es bueno, el otro era pura maldad-añade zeo

-lo siento, pero ese omyouji debe ir tras el takeshi

-takeshi san es mejor que me aleje de ustedes, no quiero que por mi causa los lastimen-dice kaoru

-no te preocupes, nosotros acabaremos con el

-pero ¿que pasara cuando recupere la memoria, voy a destruirte y no quiero takeshi san, no quiero-sale corriendo

sin que el lograse detenerlo

-si le pasa algo te mato de nuevo yamamoto-le dice enojado takeshi saliendo tras kaoru

-fuiste muy cruel con el tsuna san-le dice zeo

-bah-solo acota cruzado de brazos

kaoru iba por un callejon cuando se le pone en frente shibura

-hola kaoru,no me mires asi,se que ese maldito akuma te borro la memoria pero no te preocupes yo te la devolvere

kaoru asustado retrocedia cuando shibura usa su poder omyouji para devolverle los recuerdos perdidos causandole dolor

gritando lo que alerta a takeshi que corre al lugar encontrando a kaoru tendido en el piso y a shibura junto a el

-kaoru-iba a acercarsele pero shibura acota con una sonrisa

-si yo fuera tu no lo haria

-¿de que demonios hablas?-le dice enojado sacando sus garras de akuma

-que el al fin esta libre de tu embrujo akuma..kaoru recupero su memoria perdida

-no es cierto, no dejare que le hagas daño-cuando se coloca al lado de kaoru este alza la mirada y el se sorprende

al descubrir la frialdad de sus ojos y comprende que ya no era el kaoru que viviese con el, se aparta unos pasos

-llegas tarde-le dice kaoru a shibura serio de pie

-lo siento pero ya estoy aqui, ahora ¿que haremos con ese akuma?

-destruirlo-indica con una voz seca

Al otro lado en las ruinas del edificio yamamoto y zeo buscaban restos cuando yamamoto se detiene

-¿que pasa tsuna san?

-hay dos presencias omyouji muy poderosas

-oh no hay que ayudar a takeshi san y kaoru

-en realidad debemos ayudar al tonto de takeshi-luego indica mas serio-le dije que ayudar a ese omyouji era jugar

con fuego

-¿de que hablas tsuna san?

-de que una de las presencias omyouji es ese sujeto que protege takeshi

-no puede ser-se preocupa

-vamos antes de que ese cabeza hueca sea eliminado-se desvanecen

En el callejon shibura tenia sujetado a takeshi del cuello despues de golpearlo mientras kaoru obsevaba todo serio

y frio

-¿puedo matarlo ya?,no me gustan los akumas que no hacen nada para defenderse

-haz lo que quieras, yo me voy

-kao..ru..chan-le dice debil takeshi tratando de llegar a su corazon,Kaouru se detiene cuando se alejaba

-te esta engañando-le dice shibura

-te...qui..ero-acota takeshi y aquello estremece a kaoru

Shibura se da cuenta de que takeshi estab llegando a kaoru y sacando su arma iba a darle el golpe final, sin embargo

otro ataque lo obliga a soltarlo mientras kaoru no sabia que hacer.


	13. Takeshi se convierte

Shibura suelta a takeshi despues de recibir un ataque sorpresa que era de yamamoto covertido quien le dice

sonriendo

-me tomaste prevenido pero esta vez te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a zeo

-ese tonto tenshi se lo merecia-acota serio

-gracias por ayudarme humano-indica zeo desde el aire

-¿que rayos?-dice shibura al verlo convertido-un arcangel, entonces lo que vi no fue una ilusion

-pronto te daras cuenta d que no lo soy-zeo aparece un baculo e invoca un poderoso trueno que ataca a shibura quien

logra esquivarlo a pocos centimetros de ser alcanzado, mientras yamamoto saca a takeshi del centro del impacto

-¿estas bien?-le consulta yamamoto

-solo lo estare cuando salve a kaoru chan..-le responde adolorido aun

-olvidalo, el ya no es el mimo

-dime yamamoto si¿zeo cambiase tu lo dejarias?

-no..creo que no

-yo pienso igual, aunque me tome mi propia existencia recuperare a kaoru chan

-no si eres loco o tonto o si ambos lo somos, te ayudare a recuperar a ese humano

-gracias,,zeo tiene razon, eres un buen sujeto

-no lo soy,soy un verdadero akuma malvado-indica serio- ahora como detendremos a ese tipo,zeo no durara mucho

peleando con el otro

-pelearemos fuego contra fuego-acota sonriendo

-¿vas a transformarte takeshi?-le consulta asombrado-pero nunca lo has logrado a ecepcion de tus garras

-esta vez lo lograre-cierra los ojos para convertirse

Shibura entando ataca a zeo con su baculo lanzando rayos que el esquivaba lo que lo pone de mal humor

-¿que mierda hace kaoru?¿ por que no me ayuda con esos tipos? (se refiere a takeshi y a yamamoto) observando a kaoru

que estaba de pie inmovil despues de escuchar las palabras de takeshi, en su mente todo era confuso

-¿po que las palabras de ese akuma me afectan tanto? ¿por que ?-mira a su alreddedor y ve frente a el a takeshi

convertido en akuma

-maldito acabare contigo!-le dice kaoru alzando su baculo en su contra

"-asi se hace chibi tan ,acaba con ellos"-indica shibura contento viendolos bajando la guardia lo que favorece a

zeo quien bajando le propina un certero golpe en el vientre

-nunca debes bajar la guardia

-arg!-solo dice cayendo inconciente-kaoru ve este y se enoja

-¿como se atreven a lastimar a mi compañero?-al recuperar su memoria sus poderes omyouji tambien depiertan siendo mas

poderosos que los de shibura, con un movimiento veloz llega donde zeo y con un solo golpe de su baculo lo nokea

-zeo, ya veras microbio-acota yamamoto atcandolo pero kaoru utiliza una nueva tecnica que lo convierte en humano y lo

deja igual que zeo

-ahora es tu turno akuma-le dice a takeshi amenazandolo con su baculo

-si que eres fuerte kaoru chan, te felicito

-callate, no me trates con tanta confianza akuma

-se que no me recuerdas

-claro que te reconozco, eres el maldito akuma que me quiso transformar en uno de los suyos,pero me alegra de que

no funcionase, ahora te hare pagar esa humillacion

-es una lastima no?-le dice caminando hacia el

-¿que haces ?, alejate-acota kaoru tenso sintiendo que su acercamiento causaria estragos en su personalidad,luego dice

-no vengas- dice

Retrocede temeroso a esos sentimientos que comenzaban a carcomerlo por dentro

-que penas que hayas olvidado los momentos que vivimos juntos-dice takeshi con una sonrisa calmada

-no te atrevas...voy a destruirte akuma

-no me importaria ser destruido por ti-ya a su lado vuelve a ser humano y coloca su baculo cerca de su cuello-puedes

matarme si lo deseas no luchare

-no..lo hagas..tonto-dice yamamoto adolorido sin poder moverse

-hazlo-le dice takeshi sonriendo

-¿por que no te defiendes?-le dice asombrado y emocionado

-porque te amo kaoru-aquellas palabras producen un quiebre en el interior de kaoru


	14. El nuevo comienzo

Kaoru estaba dudando, su mano tiembla con el baculo que portaba y estaba posado amenazante sobre el cuello de takeshi.

yamamoto queria ayudar a takeshi pero zeo cerca suyo

-dejalo, el sabe lo que hace tsuna san

-eso espero-dice preocupado

takeshi coloca su mano sobre la de kaoru y le dice

-pase lo que pase no voy a odiarte kaoru chan

yo..yo..yo-dice acongojado en eso el suit de sus recuerdos junto a takeshi se activan y cae de rodillas-no puedo..

verdad ¿takeshi san?-le dice con los ojos llorosos-he vuelto

-kaoru chan- lo abraza contento -¿estas bien?

-si, recuerdo tanto mi pasado como omyouji como mi vida junto a ti y deseo seguir asi ¿me dejas?

-si,si,por supuesto era lo que mas deseaba-luego se besan

Ya recuperados yamamoto y zeo, el segundo consulta viendo a shibura que seguia inconciente

-¿que haremos con el?, hay que acabarlo antes de que nos destruya

-esperen shibura solo esta haciendo su trabajo-acota kaoru

-¿que sugieres kaoru chan?-le consulta takeshi

-que le borren la memoria de lo que ha pasado aqui y los dias anteriores a este, asi no ira a por ustedes

-pero mandaran a otro en tu busqueda kaoru chan-le dice takeshi

-de eso me encargo yo,por favor hagan lo que les pedi

-de acuerdo-dice takeshi, yamamoto accede convencido por ese modo shibura es enviado lejos sin recuerdos de lo

sucedido y creyendo que estaba de vacaciones lo que le alegra bastante olvidando su trabajo como omyouji.

Kaoru por su parte se va de viaje sin avisar a takeshi, llega a su antiguo templo y deja una carta en la entrada

el sacerdote mayor da con ella y repeta lo escrito en ella dando termino a la busqueda de kaoru

Este al volver al departamento se topa con takeshi serio

-¿donde estabas kaoru chan?

-fui a resolver el problema con los omyouji takeshi san, deje una carta pidiendo que no me buscasen porque deje mi

cargo como omyouji

-¿estas seguro?

-si porque desde hoy mi vida torna solo a tu lado takeshi san-le pone los brazos alrededor de su cuello-¿me dejas?

-tu sabes que si-se besan, luego van al cuarto donde se compenetran

Pasan casi los seis meses desde el contrato que hiciese takeshi con el señor de la noche, yamamoto lo va a ver un

dia antes de cumplirse el pacto

-¿que estas esperando idiota?, pronto vencera tu pacto y seras un cadaver putrefacto de nuevo

-¿aun no lo realizas takeshi san?-le dice kaoru escuchando su platica-si es asi haz el contrato conmigo

-¿contigo? pero ser un akuma no es facil-le explica

-lo se y confio en ti para que me asesores

-¿estas seguro? porque esta vez no habra marcha atras

-estoy muy seguro

-bien lo haremos esta misma noche-acota yamamoto

De ese modo los cuatro incluyendo a zeo se reunen en la sala del departamento de y kaoru caminan al

centro del circulo magico, yamamoto dice unas palabras y takeshi mirando a kaoru

-¿aceptas formar conmigo un contrato akuma, dejar la vida terrenal y serle fiel al señor de la oscuridad kaoru?

-si acepto-takeshi se le acerca entonces lo besa en los labios sellando el contrato apareciendo una marca en su

pecho diferente a la primera vez que takeshi lo abre los ojos y acota

-me siento mas poderoso que antes

-es por que ahora posees los poderes de akuma

-¿podre trabajar con ustedes en la nueva empresa takeshi san?

-pues..

-dejalo,sera divertido-dice zeo

-te advierto la primera oficina me pertenece-indica seri yamamoto

-¿puedo takeshi san?-le suplica

-de acuerdo-accede

Al volver al nuevo edidicio de cerca del cielo takeshi habla con el cuernudo, quien lo felicita por su contrato y

le da la bienvenida calurosamente a kaoru

-vamos kaoru chan-le dice enojado takeshi tomando su mano para salir de alli por un portal magico.

De este modo llega a su fin esta emocionante historia, sin embargo no se sientas tristes mis fervientes lectores ya

que, cerca del cielo tendra tres emocionantes capitulos especiales...


	15. Especial: Un San Valentin muy especial

Zeo practicaba sus nuevas alas de arcangel cuando de pronto se le cruza un angel que conocia

-zeo ¿eres tu?-le dice el angel sorprendido con su nueva apariencia

-si,soy yo cupido, ya es primavera ¿no?

-asi es pero..¿que te paso?, lo ultimo que supe de ti

es que estabas perdido en la tierra mortal,¿quien te hizo esto?

-es una larga historia amigo, ¿tienes tiempo para que te la cuente?

-si-bajan a una arbolera y alli zeo le cuenta todo lo que le sucediese desde el dia en que llego a la tierra sin

ocultarle nada, al finalizar ve la reaccion de cupido y espera nervioso su perdon

-vaya, ese akuma debe estimarte mucho para salvar tu vida siendo aun un tenshi zeo

-dime ¿me odias por abandonar a ustedes y a kami?-en eso siente una punzada en la cabeza-auch, olvide que no puedo

nombrar el mundo celestial

-porque eres un akuma ¿verdad?-le dice sonriendo dandole a entender que lo aceptaba por lo que era ahora.-me voy tengo

que unir muchos corazones hoy

-etto ¿cupido? ¿puedo hacerte una consulta antes de que te vayas?

-claro, consulta

-¿puedeN unirse dos corazones prohibidos? por ejemplo..¿dos hombres que se quieran mutuamente?

-dime ¿esas personas son tu y ese akuma verdad zeo?

-no se si tsuna san me quiere, pero conozco a otra pareja que si se aman por eso te lo pregunto y si tal vez si eso es

posible...etto..tsuna san y yo...mejor olvidalo ¿si?-le dice apenado

-no te des por vencido tan pronto, el amor fue echo para todos incluso para ese tipo de parejaS y otras mas,si quieres

yo te ayudo con una de mis flechas para que ese akuma te quiera

-no, gracias, yo deseo que tsuna san me quiera sin usar magia-luego le dice sonriendo-el papel de cupido te sienta muy

bien, kami-se queja de nuevo-hizo bien al escogerte

-mo, no sigas-le dice apenado

Cupido se marcha mientras zeo no pierde las esperanzas de ser correspondido por tsuna volver al departamento

yamamoto lo esperaba muy serio lo que lo desconcierta

-¿que te sucede tsuna san?

-¿ibas a abandonarme verdad?

-¿abandonarte? ¿por que piensas eso?

-porque te vi alzar el vuelo y pense..-agacha la cabeza apenado-que ibas a volver con los tuyos

-no podria,ahora soy un arcangel

-seguro estar arrepentido de que te convirtiese en uno e ibas a pedirle ayuda a ese sujeto

-¿kami?-se queja del dolor que le causaba al nombrar a dios

-si, ese...aun extrañas ser un angel y piensas dejarme de nuevo solo ¿no?

-dime tsuna san ¿te doleria que lo hiciese?,¿que volviese al cielo?-lo mira interesado en su respuesta

-yo-se pone rojo sin saber que decirle

-dime ¿que sientes por mi?, ¿me quieres?-aquella palabra era decisiva para zeo,llevaban casi un año juntos y aun

ignoraba los verdaderos sentimientos de yamamoto, ese era el momento preciso para saberlo

-tu sabes que eres importante para mi-solo responde lo que pone triste a zeo

-esa no es una respuesta ¿sabes?, tal vez deberia pedir ayuda al cielo y volver, ya que nada me ata aqui

-claro que hay algo que te ata tonto-le agarra el brazo cuando se iba

-¿que cosa?-lo mira serio

-t-tu tonto..ya que t-tu me..me ..me

-me ¿que tsuna san?-le dice intrigado

-me..gu..gu-empuña la mano y grita-rayos ¡te quierooooo!-luego se sienta respirando algo agitado-vaya

-¿en serio?-le dice emocionado

-si-le acota apenado, luego de pie lo mira nuevamente con la ceja fruncida-y ni se te ocurra abandonarme ¿esta claro?

-si-luego llora yamamoto le acerca su rostro al suyo y suavemente posa sus labios sobre el , en ese instante zeo

siente en esa expresion todo el amor de el y por fin su corazon se calma

Mientras cupido realizaba su trabajo por la ciudad, en un departamento yamamoto y zeo expresaban sus sentimientos

en el acto que une a los corazones para siempre que cruza incluso las lineas deltiempo...el acto del amor


	16. Especial: Un triste recuerdo marino

En la oficina estaban todos reunidos con el señor oscuro esperando nuevas instrucciones

-¿de que sera lo que quiere decirnos takeshi san?-consulta kaoru preocupado

-no lo se

-espero que no sea algo malo-indica zeo tocandose las alas

-tranquilo, el jefe no es peligroso-acota yamamoto, aunque en el fondo al igual que los demas estaba preocupado

Minutos despues envuelto en una nuve de azufre aparece el diablo, esta vez con la apariencia de un niño lo que

los deja muy sorprendidos

-nos iremos de vacaciones-dice contento

-EHHHHHH-dicen todos a la vez

Asi como dijese se marchan a la playa, en el camino zeo iba contento jugando con el jefe, yamamoto serio dormitaba

mientras kaoru estaba silencioso

-¿estas bien kaoru chan?

-si, te agrada la idea de las vacaciones

-si, es divertido pasar un tiempo de descanso junto a todos-luego se pone animoso-mas contigoo, sera como una luna de

miel

-olvidalo-le dice serio-luego nota que se estaba poniendo triste con sus palabras y cambia su actitud con el aclarando

-bueno...a veces-le acota apenado lo que lo alegra

LLegan a un hotel exclusivo, el dueño lo saluda con una reverencia

-bienvenido master, sus cuartos estan listos

-gracias sura-luego viendo a los demas-¡a divertirse!

Ya instalados van a la playa en la tarde takeshi y zeo se alegran al ver el oceano y corren a chapotear en el agua

mientras yamamoto despliega una silla de playa y kaoru se sienta en una toalla cerca de el

-niños-acota yamamoto viendo como takeshi,zeo y el mismo diablo jugaban en el agua

-si-luego piensa-"tengo que resistirpero.."

-¿que te pasa?,

-no me pasa nada-luego cambia de tema acercandosele-oye yamamoto san

-¿que?-le dice incomodo con su acercamiento

-¿paso algo con zeo san?,

-no, ¿por que?-consulta nervioso

-no lo se pero estas mas atento con el,en serio no les paso nada en san valentin ¿eh?

-no -se enoja yendose a caminar, en tanto kaoru sentandose suspira tratando de mantenerse calmado lo que

llama la atencion de takeshi

La actitud de kaoru cambia radicalmente durante la noche en el hotel, disfrutando muy alegre el bufet que les

preparase el dueño

Yamamoto sentado junto al jefe curioso le consulta

-señor..¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-clarin-le dice muy animado

-¿de donde conoce al dueño del hotel?

-ah sura..pues te dire un secretito..el es uno de mis akumas

-¿es un akuma?

-si, pero no le gusta el trabajo de oficina y coloco este hotel, ¿no es genial?

-supongo

A parte takeshi decide hablar con kaoru sobre su cambio de caracter y se da valor cuando iban de regreso al cuarto

-kaoru chan

-¿que sucede takeshi san?

-¿por que en la playa te comportas distinto a como lo haces aqui?

-ven vamos al jardin-le responde serio

-de acuerdo-responde algo preocupado

Ya en ese lugar kaoru se acerca a un muro que daba acceso al mar, tomando aire habla

-este lugar me recuerda la perdida de alguien especial para mi

-alguien que amaste estando con vida ¿verdad?

\- no, esa persona era mi hermana gemela takeshi san

-¿tenias una hermana gemela?

-si en una playa como esta veniamos con mis padres, fue por ese suceso que mis poderes omyouji se despertaron, ya

que un akuma acabo con su vida

-un akuma?

-si

"Volviendo al pasado kaoru y kaori, como se llamaba su hermana tenian 5 años cuando van a la playa

Al entrar al agua kaori ve una luz en ella que llama su atencion, kaoru la ve alejarse y le grita

-kaoriii no vayasss, es peligrosooo-pero ella no le hace caso y aunque no sabia nadar se le acerca para salvarla

en eso ve la mano de un akuma agarrando su pie hundiendola, despues sucede lo mismo con recobrar la conciencia

estaba en la orilla y alli se entera de que kaori habia desaparecido en el mar..."

De regreso en el jardin acota emocionado

-por eso acepte dejar a mis padres y ser parte del templo hikari para poder buscar al akuma que se la llevo

-no has pensado que ella puede estar aun con vida

-lo dudo, ya han pasado muchos años, pero gracias por tratar de animarme takeshi san

-yo haria lo imposible por verte feliz

-takeshi san

-ahora cariñito-le dice queriendo abrazarlo-olvidalo-lo golpea yendose enojado

-kaoruuu chan

En el cielo los mira una niña la cual sonriendo solo dice

-se feliz niichan-luego se desvanece

A la mañana siguiente todos retornan a la oficina mas repuestos


	17. Especial: Relatos de Fogata

Se acercaba la navidad y el frio era intenso, en cerca del cielo takeshi y los demas apenas soportaban las bajas

temperaturas, tal vez por su condicion de akumas, asi que todos se reunen en la oficina de yamamoto cuando habia

una tormenta de nieve y los portales magicos no funcionaban.

-los dejare aqui porque tengo chimenea,...nada mas-dice serio

-gracias tsuna san-acota zeo contento

-mientras estamos aqui porque no contamos historias navideñas-sugiere kaoru

-no creo que sea divertido-dice takeshi-a mi las fiestas como estas me traen malos recuerdos

-que pena takeshi san-le dice kaoru a punto de llorar al sentirse culpable por sugerir aquella idea

-viste lo que hiciste-le dice yamamoto

-que malo-acota zeo, aquello hace sentir mal a takeshi quien dice para remediar el problema

-kaoru chan y si inventamos relatos relacionados con esta festividad, sera mas divertido que ,hablar de nuestras vidas

pasadas

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dice sura lo que los sorprende

-sura san ¿que hace aqui?

-el jefe me invito-les dice sonriente-oigan contemos relatos de noche divertido ¿no lo creeen?

-yo si quiero-indica zeo

-yo igual-acota kaoru

-de acuerdo, servira para pasar el rato-acota yamamoto-y tu-le consulta a takeshi-¿te uniras a nosotros?

Takeshi no sabia que reponder, en eso mira a kaoru y se da valor para hacerlo

-de acuerdo, por ti kaoru chan-sus palabras lo alegran

De ese el primero en relatar una historia es zeo

-"hace mucho tiempo en una epoca antigua vivia un cientifico a quien le gustaba un libro , este era pinocho que

leyese en su niñez, el poseia un laboratorio y alli crea a su propio pinocho esperando de que se moviese y hablase

como el de la historia que queda sentado observando su creacion durante varios meses sin resultados

lo que lo entristece e iba a dejar a su muñeco en una caja en el sotano pero justo en noche buena cuando lo guardaba

el muñeco abre los ojos y al verlo le dice dos palabras que lo emocionan hasta las lagrimas

-hola papa

Desde ese momento el cientifico nunca mas estuvo solo ya que su creacion estaba a su lado, ese habia sido su obsequio

de navidad...fin"

-que relato mas bonito zeo-le dice kaoru

-si,muy bonitooo-acota emocionado takeshi mordiendo un pañuelo

-gracias, ¿como estuvo tsuna san?-le dice a yamamoto que permanecia en silencio

-estuvo bien ,te felicito-le responde sin mirarlo

-muchas gracias-acota mas feliz que antes ya que entendia las palabras de yamamoto

Ahora era el turno de yamamoto de relatar su historia, toma aire y comienza

-"En una cabaña en la montaña moraba un par de ancianos, eran felices a pesar de no tener las comodidaes

de la tecnologia moderna, lo unico que deseaban era que su hijo pequeño estuviese con ellos, pero era imposible

ya que el habia dejado este mundo por causa de una grave enfermedad

Al terminar el arbol navideño la mujer comenta

-mako chi estaria feliz si lo viese viejo

-si-le dice el tambien emocionado

Sus amigos cada año en esta fecha los invitaban a pasarla con ellos y cada año se negaban ya que no deseaban

pasar la navidad lejos del lugar donde fueron felices con su noche especial estaban los dos frente a una

fogata cobijados con una sola manta, de pronto una luz con forma de copo de nieve entra por una ventana que estaba

entreabierta y al colocarse frente a los ancianos toma la apariencia de su hijo muerto

-vine a pasar la navidad con ustedes papi y mami, ¿me dejan?

-mako chi-dice ella llorando mientras lo abrazaba

-si puedes hijo querido-acota el con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas

De ese modo los tres pasan la navidad juntos arropados frente a la fogata hasta quedarse dormidos, mas tarde el

fuego se extinge al igual que la vida de aquellos cree que en la montaña donde vivian se les puede

ver jovenes corriendo al lado de su hijo...fin"

-oh que bonita historia-dice takeshi mas emocionado que antes

-tienes tu lado tierno yamamoto-acota sura

-si-dicen a la vez zeo y kaoru

-esperen, no soy tan malo...creo-dice sin mirarlos serio

Ahora era el turno de takeshi, quien se coloca una pipa en la boca y cogiendo un libro de yamamoto lo abre

-hoy el cuenta cuentos l-esa historia ¿es la tuya verdades relatara una hermosa historia de navidad-acota con una sonrisa

-¿que es esto tonto?-le dice serio yamamoto- y cuidado con hacerle algo a ese libro

-tranquilo solo le estoy dando un climax, nada mas

-mejor lo escuchamos-pide zeo

-yo estoy de acuerdo-indica sura

-sigue takeshi san-indica kaoru

-gracias aqui va mi relato:

-"En una mansion una muchacha joven miraba desde su balcon los adornos navideños que cubrian las calles, deseaba que

en su hogar se celebrase la navidad de ese manera y no estar sola en su cuarto viendo peliculas tontas-aprieta las

manos entonece kaoru comprende que hacia referncia a si mismo continuando-la chica se hubiese dado por vencida, sin

embargo una noche antes de navidad escucha un maullido desde su balcon y encuentra un gato,ese animal la ayuda de

ese modo a pasar feliz las siguientes navidades...fin"

-¿eso es todo?-le conulta serio yamamoto

-¿no paso nada ms?-acota sura curioso

-no nada yo no soy tan listo como zeo o yamamoto-dice serio

-habla con el-le pide zeo a kaoru

-si-se le acerca y a su lado le comenta- esa historia...¿es tuya verdad?

-no pero se parece, a diferencia de esa chica yo solo tenia mi cuarto y las cosas que mis desapegados padres me

compraban para llenar el vacio de su ausencia, lo siento si mi relato no te gusto kaoru chan, pero les dije que

no queria hacer esto, vaya otra vez estoy arruinando algo, soy patetico

-no digas eso-lo abraza-te entiendo y se que los demas tambien

-no creo que yamamoto lo entienda

-aunque sea asi yo siempre te apoyare, siempre takeshi san

-gracias, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que soy un akuma, al fin tengo una feliz navidad a tu lado

-oigan par de tortolitos-le dice sura-hay que seguir con las historias

-es cierto, ahora le toca a kaoru chan ¿verdad?-dice takeshi

-si-dice algo nervioso,se acomoda mientras los demas lo escuchan con atencion

-" los milagros de navidad existen, al menos eso le paso al personaje de esta historia...El era un escritor de

cuentos,no muy bueno lo que lo preocupa ya que su familia que se quedase en su pueblo natal esperaba mucho de el

cuando decide abandonarlo para seguir su sueño y ahora no deseaba volver con las manos un dia para

navidad y escribe un cuento relacionado, se sentia satisfecho con lo realizado y se atreve llevarlo a una editorial

para por el camino y se detiene, estaba tenso y asustado, ya que le temia al a una

cafeteria y pide uno mientras toma deja el manuscrito sobre una silla, despues se marcha y un sujeto de traje ocupa

su lugar.

Estando en la editorial se da cuenta de que ya no tenia en su poder el manuscrito y se desespera, retorna a la

cafeteria pero no lo encuentra, asi derrotado retorna a su casa.

Era noche buena y no tenia deseos de celebrarlo,en eso suena el timbre de su puerta y al abrir se topa con el

hombre que ocupase su mesa en la cafeteria

-¿tu eres mishima san?

-si ¿lo conozco?-le consulta asombrado

-no, soy takayamo sosuke, soy el editor de la revista rainbow

-esa revista es una de las mas famosa, pero ¿por que me busca?-acota muy sorprendido

-porque tu manuscrito me gusto mucho

-¿como lo leyo?. si yo lo perdi

-lo se y para suerte tuya o por un milagro de estas festividades me encontraba ese dia en la cafeteria y lo

encontre en tu mesa, aqui tienes tu paga-le pasa un sobre de dinero

-¿mi paga?-se desconcierta mucho

-si por publicar tu libro-le enseña este con una portada de seda

-no puede ser-cae de rodilla y llora, su sueño se habia echo realidad y desde ese dia fue feliz...fin"

Al finalizar kaoru nota a todos silenciosos, luego todos lo aplauden lo que lo apena

Toca la medianoche y aparece el jefe

-felices festividades

-llegas tarde-le dice enojado sura

-lo siento te recompensare-luego se marchan juntos por un portal magico, lo que alegra a todos

-esos dos tienen algo-acota takeshi

Los demas lo miran, asi concluimos cerca del cielo esperando que les gustara y agradeciendo a las personas

que leyeron este fansficcion hasta el final...


End file.
